A Day at the Beach
by IJuna
Summary: Vincent and Sharon are both after Xerxes' affections. Who will get it? Who will be stuck heartbroken? Vincent Nightray x Xerxes Break. One shot. Break x Sharon(just Sharon's side though)


_Thank you guys so much for all your kind reviews ;.; you guys really inspire me to write more of this stuff! As long as I have the feels I'll keep writing! I love you guys! ;)_

_Inspiring Songs:_

_Starships by Nicki Minaj_

_Dark Horse by Katy Perry_

_Time for a little competition! :3_

-**A Day at the Beach**-

The Pandora gang consisting of Oz, Gil, Sharon, Break, Reim, Vincent, and Alice went to the beach. They have some tag alongs as well such as Echo, Elliot, Leo and Ada. Oz was carrying a picnic basket filled with food, while Gil carried the toys and games they had in mind to play. Sharon was walking with a sun umbrella in her hand, walking in a cutesy pink bikini with a translucent wrap. Reim and Break followed behind her, carrying a basket, umbrellas, food and sun screen. A lot of it. Alice just ran behind Gil and O shouting "Seaweed head you're home!" Alice wore a black with red full body suit. Vincent still had his hair down, but had a red ribbon tied to his right wrist. He carried a blanket and a beach ball (which Gil begged him to carry so he wouldn't on top of everything else) meanwhile Echo was carrying the basket and towels, and well basically everything Vincent didn't want to carry. Ada just brought a towel and some sun screen. Elliot carried two towels meanwhile Leo carried sun screen and some small tubs of food.

They all set up their towels and blankets next to one another. Once everyone was set up with their umbrellas and such, Vincent realized he "forgot" an umbrella. He did a fake sigh, and walked over to Xerxes, "mind if I sit under your umbrella with you?" Vincent asked casually. Xerxes shrugged, "Sure, why not." Vincent smiled and sat under the umbrella close to Break. Sharon came back from getting drinks for her and Xerxes and tried to hide her fury. She was using this time at the beach to impress Xerxes and wasn't going to let someone get in the way of that. Vincent was stroking Xerxes' cheek under his bangs and saying, "But you have flawless skin. It's so smooth." He finished with a wink. Xerxes blushed pink before having Sharon barge in between them. "Excuse me boys!" she said. Vincent had a glimpse of annoyance in his eyes. He was trying to get Break's attention but of course this little princess had to shove her way in. "I got you a slushy!" Sharon said holding one cup out to Break. "Oh, thank you Sharon." He said disinterested before taking it. While Sharon sat between the two boys they only exchanged glances.

Oz ran over, already wet from being in the ocean and no shirt on. "They are holding a hula hoop contest! We should all do it!" He offered excited. Sharon smiled, "That sounds like a great idea! Don't you think so Break?" Break just nodded. "Well let's go! They'll be starting soon!" Oz said running over to the crowd of people near a snack shack. "Might as well." Vincent said, getting up. Vincent stripped his shirt off revealing his thin but toned body. Xerxes just started, which Sharon noticed and started dragging the one eye buffoon over to the crowd. Vincent was the last to show and there was hula hoops spread out all over the sand. "Everyone who wishes to participate please grab a hula hoop!" the DJ said. The entire Pandora crew ran out and grabbed one.

The DJ called, "Ready? Go!" Everyone started hula hooping which didn't take long for those who couldn't to get out. Elliot was out fast, followed by Leo. A lot of random people dropped a few minutes in. Reim was the next of the crew to get out. It was now Alice, Vincent, Sharon, Break, Oz, Gil, and Ada. No matter how many times Vincent looked around, Echo was nowhere to be found. He did tell her before coming that after setting up she was free to do whatever but not to go too far. The DJ called to start walking around which knocked out Oz, Alice, and Ada. It was down to Vincent, Sharon, Break and Gil. The DJ a few moments later said to start walking backwards. Vincent and Sharon did the walking challenges like they did them on a regular basis, Break and Gil, not so much. Gil got himself out after losing balance after walking backward for too long. The DJ then told the top 3 to stand in a triangle and keep hula hooping. Vincent, Sharon and Break where standing in a triangle, hula hooping. Vincent looked over Xerxes as they stood there. Break was extremely thin (which is surprising, featuring as many sweets he eats on a regular basis) and very pale. You could have sworn he was albino. Vincent liked it though, his skin didn't have a mark or blemish anywhere.

Suddenly water came from sprinklers which made Xerxes jump and knocked him out. Vincent and Sharon were the last 2 standing. They now were damp with water droplets, which Vincent didn't hesitate to hair flip off his golden locks. In the meantime people were deciding volleyball teams. It was down to Reim, Break and Ada. Oz shouted to the only two contestants left, "Whoever wins gets to pick who they want on their team!" Vincent smiled at Sharon, "So whoever wins gets Break?" Sharon had a fiery look in her eyes, "You're on goldy locks." "Calm down Princess." Vincent said. Sharon and Vincent went through several challenges until Vincent decided he got bored and let the hula hoop drop. Sharon felt victorious and told Oz she wanted Xerxes. Alice took Ada and Reim was left to be the referee. Since there were only five people per team there was a front line then the back line was scattered so they covered middle and back. "Where were you Echo?" Vincent asked being put in the front next to Echo.

Echo just shrugged, "Echo was walking around." Vincent nodded and tired his hair back. The teams were Oz, Gil, Sharon, Xerxes and Leo vs. Alice, Vincent, Ada, Echo, and Elliot. Vincent and Echo were in the front, eye to eye with Leo and Sharon. Oz served the ball, it flew right over the net which got bumped by Alice, then set by Ada before it got above Vincent's head. "Hey Gil. Spike!" Vincent called before spiking the ball right for Gil, who moved away in fear of getting hit in the head. Break look the ball and rolled it under the net to Alice, who then served. Sharon managed to spike it back down the other side, but Echo dove and bumped it back up high enough for Vincent to spike it again. The game continued to be a series of spikes and serves until the sun was almost down. By the end of the game Alice's team had crushed Oz's. Xerxes was admiring the now sweaty Vincent. Vincent pushed his bangs from his face, letting the sweat on his forehead go. Break felt a blush form as he stared. Sharon was getting more annoyed, she couldn't get Xerxes to pat even one eyelash at her that entire game even though she tried so hard to impress him.

Everyone went back and grabbed their towels before heading to the snack shack that had people dancing and drinking. Almost everyone was out dancing, except for Xerxes, who sat at the counter drinking cold, and fruity cocktails. Didn't take long for Vincent to find him, and sit next to him. "You don't want to dance?" he asked. "Too tired from volleyball." Xerxes replied. Vincent noticed Break's skin started to cover with goose bumps. "You don't have a towel? You look cold." Break shook his head as he sipped his drink, "I forgot." That was a lie. Break had a towel back at the blanket. "Oh, do you want mine?" Vincent offered. "Are you sure?" Xerxes asked. "It's not a problem." Vincent reassured. Xerxes took the towel and wrapped himself in it. "Any better?" Vincent asked. "A little" Break replied. "I can make you a bit warmer if you want." Vincent winked. "Please." Xerxes said. Vincent turned himself so he was entirely facing Break. Xerxes sat on the Nightray boy's lap, and had his arms instantly wrapped around him. "Warm now?" Vincent asked. Break leaned back against Vincent and nodded. "Hey Xerxes." Vincent said after both of them going silent. "Hm?" Break made a noise. Vincent moved Xerxes head so he had his head tilted up and to the side. He leaned down and kissed Break right on the lips. Break kissed back before swinging himself so he was facing Vincent. They pulled away, "I've liked you for a long time Xerxes." Vincent confessed. "Same goes to you Vincent." Break confessed as well. They kissed again. Sharon emerged from the crowd of dancers to check on Break, only to find them locking lips. Sharon became furious and stomped over there. She pulled Break off Vincent and slapped him. "That's not very nice." Vincent said. "Shut up goldy locks!" Sharon yelled. Break looked confused. "How could you not realize that I have liked you for so long Break!?"Sharon yelled. Break just looked at her shocked and confused before getting out the words, "I'm sorry?" Sharon started to tear up and ran out of the shack. Break frowned before getting pulled back by Vincent. "Shh it's ok. She's okay. Heart break is a hard thing but she'll get over it." Vincent comforted. Break nodded. Break knew Sharon well enough that she could get over something like this.

Even if Break wanted to make her feel better, he couldn't. It's not like he's going to go out there and tell her he'd rather be with her over Vincent. That wasn't true. He liked being in Vincent's arms, and being looked at by Vincent's piercing eyes. His lips were so soft and his body was toned. He couldn't think of anyone to compare in beauty. Vincent gave Xerxes another kiss before they actually set out to the beach. They laid down on Vincent's blanket, and enjoyed the view of the full moon reflect of the night sea. They cuddled up to one another, and at one point fell asleep (well half). They were up enough to start walking around right before sun rise. They held hands and shuffled their way through the low tide as the sun danced beautiful pink, and orange colors on the blue-green water. Vincent stopped at one point then turned to Xerxes. He held Break's cheeks in his hands before kissing him. Break kissed back, wrapping his arms around Vincent's neck. As they pulled away Vincent whispered, "I love you," Xerxes stayed in close and whispered back, "I love you too."

-_**The End**_-


End file.
